Re-Living Frost
by Frosty Brit
Summary: No-One knows Jack's past but him, so when Jack allows the Guardians and his boyfriend to view his past, how will they react to seeing the past the youngest Guardian has had? A BenneFrost Memory Fic!
1. Chapter 1: First Light

**And Back again! Here is my own take on a history of Jackson Overland Frost, but with a BenneFrost hint! **

**So I hope you enjoy Re-Living Frost.**

* * *

Present time/With the viewing party..

_The Past_

**_Past Jack's thoughts._**

* * *

**Chapter One: First Light.**

* * *

The Guardian's cursed loudly as a figure appeared in their midst, they looked around and saw a silvery figure standing there,

"Greetings My Guardian's, Many years it has been since I laid my own eyes upon you in the flesh" The Figure spoke very quietly and regally,

"Can it be?" North asked looking over at him, "Manny? My old Friend!"

"Nicholas St. North, E. Aster Bunnymund, Sanderson Moonsneezie, Toothania, it is good to see you all again" Manny smiled, "How have you been getting along with young Jackson?"

"I would have thought, this might have come up sooner Manny" Tooth smiled, "Its been 10 years after all…"

Manny blinked and looked over at them, "T-ten years? I though Ten days maybe… but Ten Years?"

"Yeh' Great Gumby!" Bunny frowned, "Yeh, didn't realise it had been ten years?"

"Truthfully, no I didn't, Tick always told me I should kept check" Manny frowned, "But the question still remains, how are you getting along with young Jackson?"

"He's a Pain in the tail, he's so immature!" Bunny growled, "He froze half of the Warren and then vanishes off the face of the world…."

"Jack is who he was born as" Manny replied,

'What was Jack like in the past, before he became Jack Frost?' Sandy asked,

"Jack hasn't told you?" Manny asked,

"He… prefers not to spend much time around us… how long was he alone for Manny?" Tooth asked,

"I think…. Either fourteen Years or 140…." Manny frowned,

"140 YEARS?!" North Boomed,

"Calm down, Nicholas!" A New voice called as four figures walked inside,

One Was had flaming red hair and bright orange eyes, he also had tanned skin, he wore a red vest and black shorts without shoes or socks he also sported a golden crown atop his head, he carried a golden staff on his back,

The figure next to him had orange hair, yellow eyes and a pale complexion, she wore a long orange leaf dress, a small crown of leaves on her head and carried a golden staff on her back

The next figure had grass green hair and white pupil'd eyes she had a slightly greenish tinge to her skin and she wore a long white dress, a crown of flowers sat on her head and also carried a golden staff on her back .

The final figure walked with more grace than the other three, she wore a long dress of gold that almost flowed as she walked, she had long black hair and quatra-coloured eyes, blue, green, red and orange. She had a sword at her side and looked regal.

"Gaia?" North asked, worriedly, "Vhat can we do for you?"

"Manny, you said there was urgent business… why have you summoned me, over half the court of Nature…. And the Guardians?" 'Gaia' asked,

"Natura…. You asked many years ago to view something I had not the power to show you, now I have the permission to do so, I summoned you, along with all connected by them" Manny smiled,

"He Gave permission?" Natura stammered,

"Indeed, as long as he was there along with a few select others" Manny smirked, as a loud bang made them all jump, the window above them flew open as Jack and another two figure following him crashed down,

"You really got to work on that landing Jack…" One of the figures complained,

"Its only hard when I have two people grabbing hold of me.." Jack replied, standing up and looking around, from the Guardian's, to Manny and then to the Court of Nature,

"W-whats going on?" Jack asked,

"What have you done now Jack?" The second figure asked,

"Nothing… I think?" Jack pondered for a minute, "Nope… nothing I can think of"

"Jack it is time…. Are these the two that you requested?" Manny asked,

"Oh" Jack's eyes went as wide as orbs, "That… right…. Yeah, this is Jamie and his sister Sophie"

Natura frowned at the way Jack said the name 'Jamie', there was something in there…

"Well we're just waiting for…" Manny began as a two flashes of light appeared and everyone looked upon Father Time and Galactica,

"Are we getting on with this, I have the power ready from a dying sun in a far distance system, Tick can guide us through the past" Galactica smiled,

"For all here, we are about to view the past of Jackson Overland Frost, Formally known as: Cpt. Jackson Elliot Overland, If you object to this, say now or we must view all the memories that we are permitted to…" Manny told them,

"Captain?" The Male spirit asked,

"Shut up Reece " Jack chuckled,

"and we begin…" Manny told them, and they all felt themselves being pulled backwards, into Jack's past…..

_It was a cold Winters day when the sound of a screaming baby shock the whole wooden building, the Spirits could tell that this was the 18th century by the design of the building, inside the building a couple were talking inside, along with a Healer, _

_"He is a healthy, boy" The Healer smiled to the couple, looking down at a sleeping infant rapped in blankets._

Sophie and Tooth started to coo over the small child while Jamie smirked to Jack,

"Is that… is that you Jack?" Natura asked,

"I guess so" Jack shrugged,

_"No sigh of Small Pox?" The Man asked, _

_"None that I can see, he is as healthy as he could be" The Healer replied,_

_"Thank the stars!" The Women smiled, _

_"If that is all, I shall check up on you again next week, until then" The medic nodded, leaving the building, _

_"What shall we name our son?" The Women asked, looking down at him as he slept, _

_"I've always liked the name Elliot, after my father" The Man nodded, _

_"What about Jackson? After your late brother?" The Women asked, "And after how good he was, giving us the money to buy this house!"_

_"Jackson Elliot Overland?" The Man smiled, "I like it" _

_With that the two adults walked over to the side of the cot, "Jackson… your going to grow up to be a good man, nay…. A Great man, someone we will always be proud to call our son"_

The Memory started to fade and the Guardians all looked over to Jack who shrugged,

"I am so calling you Elliot from now on" Bunny smirked,

"Fine Aster" Jack frowned,

Bunny growled and turned to watch as another memory took form….

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**More Memories upcoming along with some chance meetings with fermiliar faces! **

**See you all soon!**

**Frosty Out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Learning Isn't fun

**Frosty is Backness!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Learning isn't Fun**

* * *

The Guardian's, Court of Nature and the Bennetts all stood wondering what they would see next, Jamie being the only person Jack had told (most) of his past to.

_The Scene opened on a hill covered in snow, children being kept inside by their families, afraid that they'd fall ill if they went and played in it, but a few children had managed to sneak out and enjoy the winter wonderland before them, _

_A Small child, no older than 2 was running up and down, avoiding a much older child, who seemed to be chasing him for some reason, _

_"Get back here Overland!" The Older Boy shouted, _

_"NEVER!" The Young Jack replied, _

"You're so cute as a small child Jack!" Sophie squeaked, watching him turn sky blue, clearly his unique way of blushing,

_The Older boy picked up a stick and started to run after the small child, clearly intent on catching him, and issuing punishment for some unknown offense, _

_Noticing this the young Jack picked up a stick and started to play fight with the older boy, again and again the two sticks crossed until Jack managed to (Somehow), Knock the stick from his opponents hands, _

_The Older boy seemed shocked and reached out for the stick, Jack stuck his tongue out and ran off, laughing as he did so._

_The memory started to fade before instantly relighting to the same Young Jack being led into his house, his arm in a vice-like grip by his father, _

_"Jackson Overland, how many times must we tell you that you mustn't sneak out!" His mother asked,_

_"Sneak out?" Jack asked in an innocent voice that the Guardians all knew too well, _

_"Yes young man, sneak out, we told you not to go, and yet you insist on playing in that devil spawn snow!" His Father frowned, _

_"But it's so pretty!" Jack complained,_

_"It may look so, but just one second too long outside will mean a week in bed, or worse!" His Mother told him, _

_Jack mumbled something under his breath, _

_"I heard that young man, now go to your room!" His Mother told him, "And be glad you have your books still!"_

_Jack complained all the way to his room as he closed the door and noticed the open window where he'd snuck out from, he sat on his bed and huffed, he knew that he shouldn't play in the snow, it had taken the lives of five children last year, _

"Snow used to be deadly, we'd hide away when young and keep the young out of it when we were old" Jack commented,

"Zen snow was reeled in, it became more joyous, less dark" North nodded,

"About 187 years ago, if I recall correctly" Reece Summers hummed,

"Yes... Something like that" North nodded, in amaze that the King of Summer had noticed this change in Winter,

The court of Nature all shared a smirk at this and watched as the memory continued to play,

_It was clearly a few days later when the memory restarted, the snow had started to thaw and children could be found playing outside again, a group of kids all chasing each other with Sticks, watched over by one of their fathers, _

_Jack watched from the side-lines, not included in this game, everyone said he was too young, that he'd get hurt... he'd prove them wrong! Jack crept around and gathered up the remaining snow and piled it together, making a mini wall, behind which he made several sphere objects made of snow, taking aim, Jack threw, hitting the eldest square on the face, he looked around, but seeing only the wall, frowned, as another snowball came flying at someone next to him, _

_"What's going on?" One boy asked,_

_"No idea, I think someone's throwing snow at us!" The Eldest replied, as another snowball zoomed past him, this time, he caught a glance of a hand ducking behind the wall of snow,_

_"I see him" He smirked, _

_Hearing this, Jack leapt from his hidey-hole, and crawling behind a tree, _

_"Wait, where'd he go?" The eldest asked, _

_"Who?" Another voice called,_

_"The person throwing snow at us!" The eldest complained, "He was right here a few seconds ago..."_

_"No idea, maybe it was one of the young kids" The voice shrugged, _

_"Guess your right" The eldest frowned, "But when I get a hold of them... they'll wish they'd never made those snow... snowballs?" he frowned at the new word, before deciding whether he liked it or not, deciding he did he nodded, "Snowballs"_

"Wait... did you just... invent snowball fighting?" Jamie asked,

"Well I did in my town, dunno if it spread worldwide though, that was defiantly the origin of the word Snowball," Jack shrugged,

"Awesome!" Jamie smiled,

"It is quiet cool" Jack nodded, sharing Jamie's grin,

_The Memory changed to later in the day again, Jack was sneaking back into his house, his parents were arguing in the living room, so he snuck in threw the window into his room, he sat down on his bed and listened, as he always did when they argued, _

"Sounds like my dad and mom" Sophie complained, "That's why Dad left years ago, he got bored of all the yelling"

Jamie and Jack shared a glance, both knowing what really happened those years ago, when Jamie's father had left, along with his mistress and most of the Bennett families money,

_After a few minutes everything fell silent, Jack poking his head out of his room and finding that his parents now had a guest, Mr. Oakvaile from down the street, his wife and son with them,_

_"Hey Jack!" James Oakvaile smiled, as he saw the young boy, _

_"Hi James, Mr. Oakvaile, Mrs. Oakvaile" Jack nodded to each of them, _

_"Hello Jackson" Mr. Oakvaile nodded, "I trust these Cold winters are proving to be of Joyus nature to you once again?" _

_Jack blinked a few times before realising what was said, "I havn't caused much trouble…. This year"_

_James smiled and shrugged, "Winters only just begun, its going to get a lot more harsh soon" _

_"Very True, young James, will you be spending the season in your uncles manor again?" Jack's Father asked, _

_"Undoubtly he will invite us, but this year, I believe if he does, I would like you three there, James gets board at my uncles and none of his other friends families are as welcoming of us as you two, so I would like to extend my invitation to you" Mr. Oakvaile nodded, _

"Mr Oakvaile was the son of the greatest military mind of a generation, though he resented it, he'd have rather been a poor old man than who he truly was" Jack informed them,

Jamie nodded, he'd studied this part of history a few years before, knowing of the Oakvaile Burgess' defenders who fought in wars defending their small town, Jamie only hoped Jack had nothing to do with this past…

How wrong he was…

* * *

**And there we have it!**

**After a crashed laptop, power cut and corruption of a file, I have finally been able to update!**

**Hope You all enjoyed, **

**Frosty Out!**


End file.
